Blog Stories and One-shots of Hogwarts
by JelloGirl323
Summary: I have a blog where I write stories for various fandoms, and I'm gonna post them on fanfic. So all of my one-shots for Harry Potter will be placed here.
1. Chapter 1

****JelloGirl323 does not own Harry Potter****

The Weasley twins were having a 'normal' morning at Hogwarts. Well there normal was a bit different from others definition of the word normal. Most people's mornings didn't consist of pulling pranks, getting yelled at and quite possibly getting detention.

They were just in the process of running away from Professor McGonagall, to avoid getting a detention, when they heard laughter come from what sounded like the entrance to the dungeons.

"That sounds like Peeves," Fred remarked looking at his twin curiously. "I wonder what poor sap fell into his sights this time."

George grinned. "I haven't a clue, perhaps we should go and help them shouldn't we?"

"I think you are right George,"

The two twins walked over to where they heard Peeves's laughter. It seemed that the poltergeist was tormenting a small black kitten.

"Peeves? Why are you tormenting a cat?" Fred asked

"S'not a cat, but a teacher-bat, who's looking a little fat." Peeves cackled eyes glinting wildly.

Fred and George looked at each other in puzzled amusement. "'Teacher-bat'?" Fred commented "That sounds an awful lot like..." He trailed off staring wide eyed at the feline.

The small cat glared up at him with little beady black eyes. "Not another word out of you Mr. Weasley."

Professor Snape's voice snapped.

George jumped in surprise, for a second he looked around but then, with a start, realized it had come from the cat. "Did that cat just say something?" He asked amazed.

"And it sounded just like...Snape." Fred commented a grin threatening to come onto his face.

"Professor Snape," The kitten snapped irritably.

The Weasley twins took one look at each other then burst into laughter. "Professor Snape is a _cat_. A fluffy little black _cat_." They cried laughing.

The professor turned feline glared at the two. "You will stop laughing right now." he demanded with a small cute growl.

Smirking evilly the twins picked up Snape and started to 'coo' at him. "Who's a cute little kitty? You are. Yes you are."

"Stop it right this instant!" Snape yowled angrily He was so angry that made a strange half growl half 'mew' sound.

There was a minute of shocked silence. Snape's feline eyes were widened in horror and the Weasley twins looked as if they were trying not to laugh.

"Not another word." Snape growled pointing a small paw at the twins.

The sight was too absurd for the two trouble makers, and they burst into laughter. Every time they tried to calm down the professor would either growl or glare at him with his little nose all scrunched up and send them back into another round of laughter.

It seemed Snape had enough as he jumped out of Fred's arms and started scratching the twin's face.

"Ow! Ouch!" Fred cried trying to pry the feline off his face.

"Hang on Fred, I'll get him." George said trying to pull the fluffy professor off.

Snape then turned and started attacking George. Just then McGonagall caught up with them. And stopped to stare at the sight before her in confusion, and a little bit of amusement.

"Now boys stop tormenting this poor little cat." She said coming up and grabbing Snape by the scruff of his neck.

Snape just hung there glaring at the Weasley twins.

Fred and George shuddered "That's no cat Professor." George said glaring at Snape.

McGonagall's eyebrows rose. "Oh? And just what is it then?" she asked amused.

"Professor Snape." The twins said in unison with glares on their faces.

"That's simply preposterous." McGonagall said sternly. "There's no way that this cat is Professor Snape."

"Actually Minerva," Snape commented sounding sour. "They are telling the truth."

McGonagall jumped "Severus?!" She called

**END**


	2. Chapter 2: MerlinXHarry Potter Crossover

**_This is considered as a crossover with Harry Potter just so you guys know! :)**_

**JelloGirl323 does not own Merlin or Harry Potter.**

Harry Potter sighed as he walked out of his History of Magic class. "Well that was eventful..." he commented sarcastically to his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Ron Weasley was a tall boy with brilliant red hair and blue eyes. He was the sixth child so his belongings were mostly hand-me-downs. His Hogwarts' robes were ruffled and seemed a little on the short side.

Hermione had bushy brown hair and inelegant brown eyes. Unlike Ron, her robes were in pristine condition. Her History of Magic book was tucked under her arm testifying to her love of learning and knowledge.

"I know, I mean what was he even talking about? Goblin wars?" Ron commented.

Hermione made a slight tutting noise in the back of her throat. "What?"

"If you had been paying attention, you would've known that he was talking about Merlin not the Goblin wars." Hermione said with a slight air of haughtiness.

"Really?" Harry asked looking interested.

"Yes, but since you two were messing around you didn't hear it."

"It's not our fault that Professor Binns has a voice that can put you to sleep." Ron commented yawning.

"So anyway," Harry broke in before Hermione could say anything. "What was the lesson about?"

"It was so interesting," Hermione gushed her eyes bright. "It talked about how he worked with King Arthur to unite all of Albion, and create a magic safe community."

"Oh great you got her started..." Ron whispered to Harry making him laugh.

Hermione scowled at Ron. "Well if you are going to be that way I won't let you use my notes."

Ron gulped "No-no I'll stop."

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's antics then sighed. "That'd be cool if we could actually talk to Merlin..."

"Yeah, that would be brilliant! I could ask him so many questions..." Hermione trailed off wistfully.

Ron frowned in concentration. "Why don't we?"

"It might be the fact that he died over a thousand years ago." Harry said looking at him amused.

"I know that..." Ron said defensively "I'm just saying that we could...You know...use a time turner."

"That...could actually work..." Harry commented. "But we don't have a time turner."

"Hermione does!" Ron broke in looking at their friend.

"But I'm only allowed to use it for classes!" Hermione said appalled. "And it's illegal! What if we were seen?!"

"Think of it this way Hermione," Harry said fairly "We could use it for classes it would be like a...sort of ... field trip. Purely educational."

"Yeah," Ron cut in, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "And we'll be careful. No one will see us, crisis averted...and besides we weren't even born yet so it's not like we'd see ourselves and freak out about it. What's the worst that could happen?"

"A world ending paradox... unleashing strange flying beasts that may or may not consume everything." Harry said in mock seriousness. There was a slight pause then Ron cracked up."Or Nothing."

Hermione looked unsure. "I don't know guys...we could get in big trouble."

"It'll be fine..." Ron and Harry coaxed her with smiles. "Look, you can think about it while we go to potions. Okay?"

"Fine." Hermione muttered walking past them and into the dungeons.

-.-  
Potions class went by agonizingly slow, or at least it seemed that way to the three friends. Once it was over they all headed to the room of requirement. Once there they took out the time turner.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked looking around at Ron and Hermione.

"No," Hermione mumbled. "I still don't think this is a good idea."

"It's a great idea." Ron said smirking at her. "You're just jealous because I thought of it and not you."

"That's not it Ron!" Hermione said angrily. "I'm saying it's a bad idea because...well what if something goes wrong? What if we're stuck there? If we get killed what will happen then huh?"

"Well you're a right ray of sunshine aren't you?" Ron commented with a scowl.

"Harry, what do you think?" Hermione asked looking at their friend.

Harry, who had been concentrating on getting the time turner ready jumped slightly and looked up at Hermione sheepishly. "Sorry what did you say?"

"Harry!"

"I'm sorry Hermione, but someone has to get the time turner ready and since you two were too busy having a go at each other that left me." Harry defended himself.

"Hopeless!" Hermione said throwing her hands up in the air. "Fine, since you two have already chosen without me I guess we have no choice but to go. But if we get stranded there, or something it's not my fault!"

"Fine! We weren't saying it was in the first place!" Ron said rolling his eyes.

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to retort Harry screamed "Yes! It's ready!"

They all gathered around close and the magical device activated. Colors, faces, shapes and other indescribable things flashed before their eyes confounding them for a few minutes. When they could at last see they were in some kind of forest.

"Did it work?" Ron asked groggily.

"Looks like it." Harry muttered looking around at his surroundings.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the trees. The three teens watched nervously wondering what was in the trees. They all raised their wands cautiously.

Out of the trees came a young man, he was quite tall and had black messy hair. His eyes were wild blue that had both youth and wisdom. He was wearing a simple blue tunic and brown leather jacket, with brown trousers and a red neckerchief.

He smiled up at their stupified faces. "Hello, I'm Merlin."

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previously on Historical Field Trip? Or World Ending Paradox:Out of the trees came a young man, he was quite tall and had black messy hair. His eyes were wild blue that had both youth and wisdom. He was wearing a simple blue tunic and brown leather jacket, with brown trousers and a red neckerchief. He smiled up at their stupefied faces. "Hello, I'm Merlin." **_

**JelloGirl323 does not own Merlin or Harry Potter.**

There was a stunned silence. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other with raised eyebrows.  
"_You_ are Merlin?" Harry asked with a smirk.

'Merlin' blinked at him confusedly. "Yes?" Ron and Harry both burst into laughter. Looking both confused and appalled Merlin asked "What are you two laughing at?"

"I'm sorry," Harry said stifling his giggles "It's just that you expect us to believe that you are Merlin the Great."

Merlin was about to say something when another man came crashing through the bushes. "Merlin!" the man said laughing. "You done gathering wood? Princess is getting annoyed." He paused at seeing the three teens. "Who's this?"

Merlin sighed. "I don't know Gwaine, I was just about to ask them."

"Oh," Gwaine said smiling. "Hello, I'm Gwaine and that meat-head over there is Merlin."

"Gwaine!" Merlin groaned.

Ignoring his friend Gwaine continued. "What are your names?"

By now Harry, Ron and Hermione were all staring open mouthed at the knight and warlock. "You mean it's true?" Ron squeaked.

Gwaine and Merlin looked at him in amusement. "Did you just _squeak_?"

"No!" Ron said his face pink with embarrassment. "What I meant was...it's true that _he _is really Merlin. I mean _The_ Merlin."

Gwaine looked at Merlin while raising his eyebrow. Merlin shook his head and shrugged. "They asked me that before, but I have no idea what they are talking about." Merlin said.

"MERLIN!" The voice of Arthur Pendragon came through the trees.

"Here we go again." Merlin sighed.

"What was that?" Hermione asked looking startled.

Merlin smirked. "That...was Arthur Pendragon. The annoying king of prats."

"Oh don't let him hear you say that..." Gwaine snickered.

"Don't let who hear what Gwaine?" Arthur's voice came from behind them making the golden trio jump. "Merlin who are these people?" He asked when he noticed the teens.

"I don't know sire," Merlin commented with some sarcasm. "I was just about to ask them but then you showed up yelling like a prat." Harry, Ron and Hermione all grinned and looked at each other.

Arthur frowned and swatted his manservant across the head. "I am your king, show some respect." Arthur muttered to Merlin then turned to the three slightly shocked teens. "Now, your names please?" He asked politely but with some amount of authority.

Hermione bit her lip looking unsure as to what to say. She had no idea if the events of history would be altered if they interfered. She was about to say something but Ron had to open his mouth.

"I'm Ron Weasley, that is Hermione Granger and that is...Harry Potter."

Arthur, Gwaine and Merlin had puzzled looks. "Those are unusual names..." Arthur said

"He means interesting," Merlin supplied with a glare at Arthur.

"My apologies," Arthur said after a moment. "no offence was meant."

"Now that's over with..." Gwaine said sauntering up to Hermione. "What brings you to Camelot?" He asked flirtatiously.

"Gwaine...not now." Merlin said through clenched teeth.

Hermione, blushing faintly, looked at the Camelotians with a slightly flustered look. "We're...we're just passing through." She said coming up with a story quickly.

"Ah," Gwaine smiled while simultaneously putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders and pushing Ron out of the way. "Well in that case, why don't we show you around the town? I'm sure a pretty girl like you would need protection."

"Hardly." Harry whispered through a snort.

"Pardon?" Merlin asked looking puzzled.

"Nothing," Harry muttered with a slight smile. "Lead the way."

Arthur nodded and started leading the way back to their camp. Hermione was stuck with Gwaine who was trying, very unsuccessfully to flirt with the witch. Harry and Ron kept to the back and conversed in whispers.

"So, can you tell me why you are wearing such strange clothing?" Merlin asked Harry.

Blinking Harry glanced at Ron wishing that they would've stayed in their school robes instead of their casual clothes. "Uh..well you see, we're not from around here."

"Funnily enough I gathered that." Merlin commented with a cheeky grin. "So if you are not from around here where are you from?"

"Far away." Harry said mysteriously.

"Really?" Merlin asked in a slightly amused tone.

"Really far away." Ron added with a grin. "Could you do us a favor though?" Ron asked an annoyed look crossing his face.

"What?"

"Can you please tell that bloke to stop flirting with Hermione?"

A knowing smirk came upon Merlin's features. "Why? Jealous?"

"Me? Jealous?" Ron asked appalled while Harry snickered quietly to himself. "As if."

"Oi! You lot." Arthur called over his shoulder. "Come on we haven't got all day."

"Coming _your highness,"_ Merlin called back with sarcasm in his voice. "Sorry about him. He's a bit of a prat. Well, more than a bit... well... okay so he's the king of prats."

"So what...you are his court sorcerer now right?" Ron asked with a confused frown.

Merlin paled and slapped a hand over Ron's mouth. "Shhh!" He muttered lowly in his ear. "He will hear you."

"What?" Harry asked in alarm, he paled at the look Merlin gave him. "I mean what's going on?" He whispered.

"How do you know about my magic?" Merlin said releasing Ron and glaring hard at the both of them. "Tell me."

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Previously on HFTOWEP... "So what...you are his court sorcerer now right?" Ron asked with a confused frown. Merlin paled and slapped a hand over Ron's mouth. "Shhh!" He muttered lowly in his ear. "He will hear you." "What?" Harry asked in alarm, he paled at the look Merlin gave him. "I mean what's going on?" He whispered. "How do you know about my magic?" Merlin said releasing Ron and glaring hard at the both of them. "Tell me."**_

**JelloGirl323 does not own Merlin or Harry Potter.**

Harry and Ron looked at each other nervously. This was slightly unexpected. "You...you mean he doesn't know?" Ron asked shifting awkwardly.

"That I have magic?" Merlin supplied with a quirked eyebrow. "No and I'd like to keep it that way so I don't get killed thank you very much."

"Wait...you mean if he finds out that you have magic you will be killed?" Harry asked wide eyed. "Hang on but how is that possible? You are _Merlin! _The greatest Wizard to ever live!"

"What?" Merlin asked sharply. "What do you mean 'greatest wizard to ever live'? I'm just a servant."

Ron and Harry's jaws dropped. "A SERVANT?"

"Shuuush! Not so loud!" Merlin winced.

"Merlin? What's going on down there?" Arthur's voice called from ahead. "Did you trip over your own two feet again?"

Forcing a smile Merlin replied "No sire," Then turned towards the two wizards. "We better get a move on, but we will get back to this conversation later."

With that the tall warlock rushed forward, knocking into some bushes on the way.

Ron looked over at Harry. "Bloody hell, what in _Merlin's _name is going on?"

"Dunno." Harry shrugged looking just as confused as Ron. "Let's go before they leave us behind."

"Uh...right." Ron muttered picking up his pace.  
xXx  
They made it back to Camelot in record time all the while Merlin was shooting suspicious and curious looks at the three teens.

Once they were alone Harry pulled Hermione aside ignoring her squeak of protest. "Hermione we should leave."

"Why? We've only just got here, what's the rush Harry?" She asked looking at him reluctantly. "And besides, we haven't even asked Merlin any questions."

"Yeah but Hermione, we have a slight problem." Harry said looking around nervously. "Merlin isn't the court sorcerer. King Arthur doesn't even _know_ he has magic."

"What?" Hermione squeaked. "Oh no...this is not good."

"Yeah," Ron nodded "And now Merlin is suspicious of us and oh..._Merlin_ this is all so messed up."

"Huh?" Merlin's voice came in. "What about me?"

Ron's ears went red in embarrassment. "I er...didn't mean you mate."

"But you said my name."

"Oh boy," Harry muttered. "Merlin when we said '_Merlin_' we didn't mean you...we...just..." He trailed off not knowing exactly what to say.

"Yes?" Merlin prompted.

"It's well...a figure of speech where we come from." Hermione supplied thinking quickly.

"Rrriighht." Merlin said slowly. "And where is it you come from?"

"The future."

There was a shocked silence. Merlin kept looking at all their faces with a smile thinking they were pulling his leg. But when they all stared at him seriously his smile vanished.

"You've got to be joking." He said desperately. "You can't be from the future. Time travel is impossible."

"But we are Merlin," Hermione explained patiently. "Were we come from you are the greatest wizard of all time."

"Okay..." Merlin said slowly taking a deep breath. "So how did you come here?"

"With this..." Harry said pulling out the Time Turner. "It's called a Time Turner." He handed it to the warlock.

"Amazing, that much power in so little an object." Merlin said looking at it closely then he handed it back.

"Yeah," Hermione said enthusiastically. "They are really cool objects."

"Uh...what does the temperature have to do wtih anything?" Merlin asked.

Harry laughed slighlty "No, 'cool' means uh...excellent...you know...um...niffty."

"Oh." Merlin said with a confused frown. "Interesting your language."

"Yeah," Ron said with a slight laugh. "Anyway I think we should get going. You know back to our time and all." He nodded at Hermine who started to turn the Time Turner.

"Right." Merlin said nodding. "But what if Arthur asks where you've gone?"

"Dunno, say we went home." Harry supplied.

"Okay," Merlin nodded again. "It was nice to meet you." He smiled sheepishly at Ron and Harry. "Sorry if I was a little too rough, I just didn't want anyone to find out."

"No problem." Ron said with a smile.

"Yeah, we get it." Harry said nodding.

And with that Hermione spun the Time Turner one last time and they were gone.

"Woah," Merlin breathed. "Cool."

**END**


End file.
